What we Want
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: An experimental narration from Ben about his journey through life, and his dealings in expectations and love. [Alternate] [BenxDoug][AudreyxEvie][JayxCarlos]


**What we Want**

...

...

What we want isn't always what we get. That's the first thing I learned when I stepped into the world of Royalty. Everything is done for a reason. Since I was born, I was told I was to become king. The Ruler of a land so vast and full of riches, that I was to be the most powerful mant to ever live. I would be just like my father, and my grandfather before him. But what I wanted was never really taken into account, not ever. Being the good boy that I was (and still am to this day), I never questioned it. I was to become king, and that was it.

I met Audrey first. She and I were pushed together at a very young age, when we were both entering Kindergarten. I wasn't told this at the time — Audrey wasn't either I don't think, but our parents planned an alliance with Auroria based on our future betrothal. Even as a little girl though Audrey never really held much interest in me. After all I was a boy and (in her words, not mine), boys were icky. So she and I didn't get along till later, when so much expectation had been pounded into our being that we sought solace in the only other person who could possibly understand. She and I stayed within the boundaries set by our families; playing a game of faces to please them. But in secret, I knew she wasn't into boys, and she knew I wasn't into girls. We bonded over that little piece of one another no one else knew.

I met Doug when I was in fifth grade. He was a scrawny, goofy boy with big glasses. But he loved to smile and be joyful, and despite who his dad was, was actually quite smart. He and I hit it off right away, becoming friends quickly. Doug was one of the few who didn't treat me like I was something to be cherished. We pushed one another around, like boys should. I helped Doug climb his first tree, and catch a fish with his hands. Even Audrey liked Doug — which was very important, as she was my first and best friend. She enjoyed his carefree nature, and the way he'd weave her flower crowns or bring her small gemstones his father found in the mines. For a long time it was just the three of us, being kids.

As we grew older, it became harder to keep together. Audrey was pulled from public school to be homeschooled, and she struggled with the expectations set upon her by her grandmother. Doug was constantly bullied for being smart, and being friends with a Prince despite not being royalty. And me? My parents wanted me to befriend Chad Charming. Chad wasn't bad necessarily, but he wasn't good either. His arrogance always preceded his kindness, and his eye for Audrey didn't help me enjoy his company. She wasn't interested (for obvious reasons), and I punched him in the face once when he dared touch her. I'm surprised Charmington didn't go to war with the crown when that happened, to be honest. I think my mom smoothed it over with Cinderella over a cup of tea.

Anyway, when it was all to much, I scooped Audrey up from the hellhole called Auroria, dragged Doug out of the forest, and we went to the beach. It was the first time I'd ever really done anything on my own. We went in secret, three sixth graders making the trip all the way down to the shore with only Lumiere (my trusted friend to this day), as chaperone. He was good enough not to tell the king and Queen, and that night we ran in the water and wrestled in the sand, and forgot all of those expectations which preceded our names. It was that night, laying on the beach by a small, pathetic looking fire, that I realized my feelings for Doug had grown. He wasn't just some goofy kid anymore, he was someone I'd give my life to have by me.

Audrey was happy for me. When Doug was deep asleep we talked about it in hushed voices. She wanted to know what it felt like to really be in love. I told her the truth (or at least, what my sixth grade self thought), that it just felt like a strong friendship...but more. I wasn't good with my words back then, but she seemed to understand it just fine. She showed me the scars her grandmother had inflicted on her that night too, and I felt my gut fill with untamable fire. Audrey cried about it, and eventually it took both Doug and I holding her tightly to get her to calm down.

I wanted to desperately tell my parents, but Audrey begged me to keep quiet. I didn't understand why, at least not then. My Mom and Dad were the King and Queen, they could stop it. But, being older I realize how bad that could have been. Word of someone as gracious and important as Queen Leah violently disciplining her own granddaughter would have sent Auradon into an uproar. And though it may have saved Audrey some pain, it would have had longer lasting effects on the kingdom. Audrey has always been politically savvy, even as a girl. She knew the ins and outs of running a kingdom before I truly bore any sort of crown. I think that was the night I look back on most now days.

Mom and dad were furious when I came back the next day. I knew Audrey was probably having a worse time then I was dealing with her Grandmother. Dopey wasn't someone who spoke much, so Doug may have just gotten an unhappy glance, I never asked. But I was chewed out by my father, and soothed by my mother all in a span of twenty-ish minutes? It was very scary as a little boy; a little boy who had never felt so pressured to just get up and leave. But I did it again many, many times after despite that fear.

When Audrey was no longer allowed to visit Auradon at the end of our seventh year, Doug and I would ride our bikes to Auroria and climb like princes to the highest room. She would be so glad to see us, and we'd cradle her as she cried and showed us the scars and marks left by an embellished cane. We'd often play quiet games like royal Monopoly, or cards. Doug loved the numbers games the most, I liked games involving risk. Audrey was just happy we were there so she could forget about her woes for a while. Before dawn we'd leave, and head back to Auradon to slip in without getting caught.

Our eighth year, the year before going to Auradon Prep, was the busiest. When Doug and I went to see Audrey, we found that her room had been moved. We suspected she had gotten caught, either by her grandmother, or one of the palace servants who had ratted her out. I found out later that Audrey had been sent off to a special etiquette school in Sherwood for the year, and would be returning to attend Auradon Prep. I worried about her during that time, so did Doug. We worried together usually, discussing what we thought may have been happening nearly six hours away. So it was just him and I for a while. We'd take walks down by the river, or discuss politics over a game of chess. Doug loved to make music, and would sometimes bring his guitar and sing for me. My love for him only grew that year, but I had expectations. Expectations as King, expectations from my parents, and expectations which I had set for myself. I wanted to love Doug, but it wasn't what was best for the Kingdom.

Audrey returned from Sherwood the summer before Auradon Prep. I was in the middle of deciding my first Kingly proclamation when she showed up. I was...horrified, to say the least. She was stiff and empty, practically hollowed out and filled with the junk her grandmother wanted her to be. Audrey clung to my arm and said sweet words in my ear, but she didn't let me touch her. It was always her touching me, not the other way around. Gone we're the days of us cuddling together and just talking. Something had happened at Sherwood, something that had broken my best friend. Doug and I decided to take another trip to the beach right before starting school again as a sort of intervention. We had to practically force Audrey to come, as she insisted sand and water wasn't very ladylike.

But when she got there, just the three of us without a chaperone, she showed us the scars. More scars then ever before; self-inflicted scars. Mental scars which were put there by her grandmother, by her family, and by the world. We held her that night in the sand, just like we used to as she wept. I made sure my fingers and Doug's were locked the whole time. I didn't want to let go, because If I did, I thought I might lose them both. We...did things on the beach after that. Strange new things; things that I won't discuss here but were very unlike young royals. But I knew for certain I loved Doug that night. And Audrey knew for certain she definitely wasn't interested in me as a real boyfriend. I don't know what Doug thought of it all, but I think he had as wild a time as us.

Auradon Prep held as much expectation as home. People were always staring, making sure you were doing the right thing at the right time. Audrey and I were the 'power couple', even if we didn't actually love one another, and Doug was pushed to the back. But I always found time to be with him — or show him that he still mattered. Audrey did too I think, in her own sort of backwards way. She was careful not to screw up her face that year, just in case her Grammy found out. She became cruel and cold towards others, snapping at them to keep away like a forgotten animal. This wasn't to harm others necessarily, but rather to keep others from harming her. She was defensive, and protective of what she knew. I think I would have been that way with Doug if I wasn't the King.

Bringing the kids from the isle over was the only big idea I could come up with. I knew so many kids lived trapped in that place, smothered by what they were forced to believe in. I think I sympathized with them — they were like us. Audrey wasn't happy when I told her that Maleficent's daughter would be attending Auradon Prep. But I soothed her worries as best as I could. Doug was the second to know, and though he has his doubts about the whole thing, he agreed that it was time for a change. By that point, I had been setting as much time aside to be with him as possible. Even if it was just a lunch period, the two of us sharing a sandwich or something, it was enough for me.

That night, Audrey and Lonnie Li shared a bed. Audrey didn't give many details to me or Doug, but she did admit she was fully into girls after that. Lonnie became a close friend in the days prior, telling me once that Audrey and her only slept together due to some specific social pressures, and that she could swing any way she wanted. Audrey didn't seem to mind that answer either, as she wasn't effected at all when Lonnie floated around the school with all of her flirty charm.

The day the Isle Kids arrived was a stressful one. Audrey was terrified, meaning she was extra cranky. And Doug was leading the band, meaning I wouldn't get to see him much. But, I was preoccupied with my kingly project. Mal was the name of Maleficent's daughter. She looked at me like I was a piece of meat on a hook; sizing me up with those green eyes of hers. I wasn't effected by her obvious allure, and neither was Audrey as her steely defenses pushed the Dragon Girl away without much effort. Audrey wasn't protecting herself now by insisted she was my girlfriend, but rather keeping Maleficent's daughter away from me.

Evie was an interesting case. She reminded me of Audrey the minute she stepped out of the limousine. Evie was someone who was perfectly put together, and no doubt had some scars of her own Audrey still pushed her away, but she was gentler about it somehow. Her brown eyes were sparkling in curiosity, and I could tell she was attracted to the navy haired beauty. Jay and Carlos were also interesting. They fought and tussled like guys do, but they also had an air around them that reminded me instantly of Doug and I. Orbiting around one another in perfect sync. The only difference is that Jay and Carlos didn't care about any expectations set on them by the world.

Audrey and I sought out Doug afterwards, and we discussed the newcomers in depth. I wanted to tell Doug how I felt — and be as open as Jay and Carlos were, but it wasn't to be. Everything after that was a whirlwind of activity. I should have listened to Audrey about Mal, as she turned out to be just as rotten as was assumed. Apparently Evie spent most of her time out of the dorm, just to be away from Mal. That's how her and Audrey got to know one another.

Something to note about Sleeping Beauty's daughter, is that a good rest doesn't necessarily come easy to her. She wanders the school often at night, and said that having a companion like Evie was a nice change. She didn't mind the blue haired villain girl, and they even compared their scars. It was like two halves of a whole finally put together after a lifetime apart. Too bad Mal was determined to ruin it all. She snuck me a tainted cookie, which caught me in a trance like love spell. It was strong, and for nearly a month I was fully head over heels for Maleficent's daughter. Thank goodness Doug, whom strayed further and further away the more Mal came into my life, suggested an evening at the Enchanted Lake.

The water shattered the curse, and I felt like I could see more clearly then I ever had in my whole life. Mal had not only committed treason, but according to her companions (all of whom had made an easy home in Auradon), her plan was to break the barrier and let all of the evil back into Auradon. I had her arrested not hours after I was free from the curse. There was some surprise and backlash from the people, and let me tell you I took a lot of grief for my poor decision. But I also gained new friends in Evie, Carlos and Jay whom I allowed to say in Auradon.

But I also knew I couldn't keep up the game of faces anymore. I kissed Doug, practically in front of the whole school, when it was all over. It was probably the best moment of my life. Audrey reciprocated by kissing Evie, which made Lonnie ecstatic as her best girl-friend, and Jay and Carlos brotherly towards the princess who was now one of their own. And even if Queen Leah was furious, and my parents were confused, I was still crowned the King. It was a perfect ceremony honestly — everything was smooth sailing. Doug, Audrey, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie were all there, cheering as my fathers crown was placed on my head. It was a grand moment for the kingdom.

And afterwards, we all hopped on our bikes and rode to the coast in nothing but sweats, sweatshirts and swimsuits. Jay and Carlos struck a fire, and Doug played his guitar while I leaned over his shoulders. Evie and Audrey disappeared for a long time out behind some rocks before coming back flushed, but glowing and happy as could be. And Lonnie passed around the marshmallows, singing loudly as we all sat in the sand together, the sun setting on the horizon.

I made sure we all got a copy of that picture. And I'm so glad things finally went my way for once. What we want isn't always what we get. That's the first thing I learned as a royal. But sometimes, just sometimes.

What we get is what we need.

...

...

**A/N: Hello all! Rose here with a little one shot. I've been writing a lot on my larger stories lately, so I thought a one-shot would be a good little break. This is inspired by a photo I found on Tumblr which you can see as the cover art? Basically just me messing around with canon. Anyway, I LOVE hearing your comments, so please drop one below. And till next time. Cheers! **

**-R **


End file.
